Peter Pan
Peter Pan is an episode of Family Guy. Synopsis Peter becomes a pansexual and Meg gets a transgender boyfriend. Plot James Woods High has a boys vs. girls game of dodgeball, where the boys crucify the girls. Meg goes to the locker room after having her ass whipped the hardest. She is then shocked to see a boy in the girl's locker room with her. The coach then explains to her that Lucas, who now goes by the name "Rosalie", identifies as a female, making it appropriate for "her" to use the girl's locker room. Meg is astonished that this is even allowed, and the coach admits that even she doesn't agree with it, but if they were to disallow this, they'd be considered "Transphobic" and receive a lawsuit and they can't handle another lawsuit, after the one they got a month ago, for still having white and colored drinking fountains. Rosalie is apparently the only "boy", who wasn't acting like a total dick out there and explains to Meg, how she sympathises with her and accepts her for who she is. She then proceeds to take her shirt and pants off in front of her, leaving Meg to gawk at her strong, well-built body. She's twice as aroused, having been presented a golden opportunity to stare at a hot, scantily-clad male body right in front of her, without any punishment. The next day at school, Meg hits it off with Rosalie and they become girlfriends. Meg asks why she isn't rejecting her for her hideous appearance, and Rosalie explains that she doesn't believe in beauty standards. Being a pansexual, she loves people for who they are on the inside. Meg has no idea what she's talking about, but she likes what she's hearing, so she pretends she does. She then gets the attention of all the jocks and plastics at the school. She walks down the hall with Rosalie, getting jaw drops from Connie Damico, Neil Goldman, Principal Shepherd, etc. Everyone else at the school sees Rosalie as a male, so they find it surprising that Meg is able to get a guy this hot. She struts around like she owns the place and rubs it in the faces of every bitch and bastard, who bullied her before. Rosalie falls in love with Meg's personality and connects with her on an emotional level and wants to come over to her house and meet her family. Meg is afraid of the inevitable embarrassment, that they'll give her and denies this. Since Rosalie is so understanding of Meg's internal feelings, it doesn't take long for her to realize exactly how she feels. She explains to her that she doesn't care what her family acts like. No matter how intolerable and unlikable they are, nothing with stop her from loving Meg, alone. Meg changes her mind. When Rosalie comes over, the family expects to see a messed up, gross guy, only to be shocked by how hot Rosalie really is. Meg again, mocks her family and struts around like she owns the place. At dinner, everyone bombards Rosalie with questions about her gender identity, completely perplexed by the concept. Peter thinks Rosalie is literally a man trapped in a woman's body, Chris asks if she can see her boobs, Stewie is fascinated by this, Lois asks actual legitimate questions, and Brian claims to be against the idea of transgenderism. Everyone else is puzzled as to how someone so liberal, can be against this, and Brian explains that changing your gender is denying who you truly are, how putting oneself in the position of another's gender can totally mess up society, and how the whole thing is complete nonsense. Meg defends Rosalie, by cursing out Brian, but Rosalie claims that she's not offended. She thinks Brian's wrong, but knows there's nothing she can do about it. This also gives Peter the idea to identify as a female, in order to go into girl's changing rooms. Peter puts on a wig, makeup, and a dress and goes by the name "Patricia". He goes through all the legal shit and becomes a female. He uses this to go into the girl's bathroom, the girl's changing room, and the women's gym, just to perv out over naked girls without getting into trouble. He also gets a lot of societal advantages at work and in public for being a female. Rosalie then starts an LGBT club at school and asks Meg to join, believing her to also be pan. Meg puts up with a lot of weird people she doesn't really like, and does a lot of bizarre things, such as doing Mama Mia musical numbers, having in-depth conversations about girl on girl sex, engaging in Steven Universe cosplay, using phallic microphones to interview the Westboro Baptist church, and spamming Tumblr with random feminist propaganda. She wears herself out with all of this, but holds in there, because she loves Rosalie so much. Rosalie falls deeper in love with Meg and asks her over to her house to study. Meg gladly accepts, knowing what Rosalie really means. That night, before Meg leaves, her family throws a going away party for her virginity and invites various neighbors. They celebrate Meg's last day as a virgin, by showing a video compilation of Meg's sexless life, which includes the doctor refusing to spank her as a baby, Meg being rejected by a pedophile as a little girl, and Meg breaking a horse's saddle with her haimen as a younger teenager. Although this is totally humiliating and annoying, she enjoys the party, because she knows she's finally going to have sex, ending her 18 miserable years of virginity, and breaking her title of being the only virgin in the immediate family. (Yes, even Stewie) So, she gets ridiculous too. Peter and Lois drop her off at Rosalie's house, and give her a sad, tearful goodbye, as though they're sending her off to the military. Meg goes into Rosalie's room and she finally has sex with her for the first time. We see the inner workings of Meg's body, where there are anthropomorphic creatures, working in a vaginal factory. An alarm goes off and the boss says "Everybody! We have an incoming penis right now! A real-life boy penis! This is not a drilldo! I repeat, this is not a drilldo!" Everybody freaks out and all of this crazy shit happens. Finally, Meg lying back in the bed, paralyzed by her pride. She repeatedly tries putting the information of the fact that she lost her virginity into her mind, but she just can't stop being shocked by it. She and Rosalie feel as though they are truly meant to be together. The next day at school, Meg comes in, a new woman. She brags in the faces of every popular kid again, and they all finally allow her into the popular group. The school dance is also coming up, and Meg invites Rosalie. Principal Shepherd also announces that there'll be a prom king and queen and there's no doubt that now that Meg and Rosalie are now in the new popular crowd, that they will be given the award. Peter goes to the bar with his friends, but none of them want to be friends with him, because of his new persona. They think it's gay and want nothing to do with it. He's a bit bummed out by him losing his friends, but he doesn't want to give up his new gender identity. At the dance, Meg awaits Rosalie, but when Rosalie comes fashionably late, she is wearing a dress. Meg is a bit put off by this, and asks her why she's dressed like a girl. Confused, Rosalie says that it's because she is a girl and asks if she even remembers a thing about what they talked about in their LGBT club. Before their conversation can go any further, Principal Shepherd announces Meg and "Lucas" as prom king and queen. Rosalie complains about them using her male name and giving her a male award, but Meg has no problem with it at all. Rosalie comes to the realization that everyone still sees her as a male. She freaks out and starts crying. Meg chases her outside of the prom and Rosalie tells her that she's dumping her. She now knows that Meg is just a heterosexual, who only loved her, because she saw her as a guy and it all ends. Meg starts to feel regret and wishes she could change. The next day at home, Meg tries to find out how to become a pansexual. She goes on the internet and finds a website, where they're selling how-to videos on how to do that. She buys it and starts watching it. However, no matter how much she tries, she just can't find women attractive. Brian comes in and sees what's going on and explains to Meg how that whole video to total bullshit. You can't change your sexual orientation and she was just scammed. Meg sadly comes to gripe with this and admits that she'd be stupid to think she could become pan. Just then, we see Peter watching the video and "becoming pan", himself. Now that Peter is pan, he feels betted goes to an LGBT bar called the PansexuWhale. He befriends a gay guy named Carlo, a lesbian feminist named Sophia, and a furry fetishizer named Moonhound. They have a great time and officially become a new friend circle. They go through a series of ridiculous events together. Lois does not approve of what they're doing and thinks that Peter has gone too far, but Peter continues to ignore her. One night, they all party the night away, get drunk, have sex, and just have tons of fun. The next morning, they wake up in the middle of a baseball field. Peter checks his messages and gets one from Lois, saying that she's leaving him for a better man. Peter realizes what he's become and now knows that he's not a pansexual, and should have listened to Lois. He and his new friends all work together to help him get Lois back again. There's this big chase scene, where they rush to find Lois, and they then realize that Lois is about to marry Quagmire. Peter stops the wedding and makes this big proposal to Lois, and Lois forgives him. At the end of the episode, The Griffin family is sitting on the couch at home, having a conversation about how they should stop trying to be gay or bi or trans, when they're really not. People from the LGBT community are going through some serious stuff, and it wouldn't be respectful to pretend to be one of them, when they're not. Stewie then comes up, and officially comes out as a homosexual, but nobody believes he really is because of the recent events, and denies this, putting him back in the closet again. Trivia *The title of this episode is a reference to classic character Peter Pan. *Second episode, where Peter changes his sexual orientation, with Family Gay being the first. *When Meg's pussy gets wet from seeing Rosalie, taking her clothes off, she says "Aaaand, gush goes the flesh wound", which is a take on Cleveland's "Aaaand, boom goes the dynamite", whenever he ejaculates. *Meg references to the events of the episode "Go, Stewie, Go", where Lois had sex with her boyfriend. She also references to the events of "Brian Sings and Swings", when Meg claimed she was a lesbian. *Meg finally loses her virginity for the first time ever in this episode, completely depriving the entire immediate Griffin family of virginity. *Lois attempted to marry Quagmire in this episode, despite him already being married to Kimi at this time. If Lois was really this annoyed with Peter's weird sexual preferences, it would seem odd that she's so open to being in a polygamy. *This episode is the closest Stewie has gotten to coming out of the closet, as he officially stated that he was gay in front of his family. However, due to their disbelief, Stewie achieved nothing by doing this, technically keeping him closeted. Category:Episodes Category:Season 15 Category:Peter Episodes Category:Meg Episodes Category:LGBT Episodes